


Crafty

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer works in a craft shop and falls over himself to get to know his newest customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/gifts).



Seifer slumped at the counter, wondering again if he had made the right choice taking this job. Admittedly, he needed the money, and it was hardly as if it wasn't respectable. It was just so boring. The shop sold mainly wool and other craft items, therefore the customers were mainly elderly women. Occasionally a younger woman would appear and after a surprised look at him, would return a few days later with a few of her friends, but eventually got tired of buying things they didn't need just to flirt with the blonde.

Flicking through the latest issue of the crafts magazine, which Seifer told himself he was reading just to know the products better, he heard the chime of the door and straightened up, preparing himself for his best customer facing smile. He looked over at the door and only managed a half smile, shocked for a moment at the beautiful man that had walked in. Silky brunette hair framed his face and the blue eyes searched the shelves quickly. After a few moments the customer turned to Seifer and asked in a soft voice if the shop carried smaller balls of wool than the ones he saw on the shelves. Seifer nodded although he had no idea, racking his brain as to where they would be. Heck, he would go out back and do it himself just to ensure that he would be able to satisfy this one customer.

"What colour would you like?" He asked as politely as possible.

"Blue please. Blue-grey."

"Like your eyes?" Seifer realised too late that he sounded a little too attentive. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare away the best thing that had walked into the shop, ever.

"Uh... yes?"

"Right." Smile back in place, he went to the back of the shop and silenced the internal voice going 'idiot idiot idiot'. Tearing the paper from the nearest blue he could find, he cut off about half and wound it round into a little ball as quickly as he could. Why would he need it? Seifer didn't care. In fact, he didn't care if the brunette spent his Sundays knitting socks and mittens for babies, he was interested. He walked back to the counter and found the customer stroking some of the sale material. Seifer was aware he was getting a lot of new images to fantasise about when he was bored at work. "Here you are."

"Thank you, it's perfect. How much do I-"

"No, no. It's free."

"But..."

"No, it was... it was the end of a roll, it would have been binned anyway."

"Oh. Well..." The brunette blushed slightly, and Seifer's heart seemed to jump. "Thank you. Thank you, you're very kind."

"N- not at all, it's my pleasure." Should he risk it? Yeah, he'd risk it. He was too curious. "Please come again. I'd be happy to help with..." He waved his hand towards the wool, "whatever project you're working on?"

"Thanks." The brunette nodded and headed to the exit.

Seifer watched him go. "Please come again." He then realised he'd already said that. The bell tinkled again and he remembered to call out "Thank you for your business!" as it closed.  
Too much. It was too much. He would have to be cool next time. He hoped there would be a next time.

 

About a week later he was serving a lady when he stopped mid-word, the brunette walking past the window and pausing at the entrance to the shop. He willed him to come in, trying to finish the transaction. Usually, he was thankful on quiet days that the old ladies were so chatty, but today, he couldn't think of anything worse. The brunette lingered outside the shop and Seifer was tempted to follow the lady out so he could invite him in. However, it turned out there was no need, once she had left the guy looked around before entering the shop. Seifer emphasised with his embarrassment even though he was the one behind the damn counter.

The big smile Seifer gave him had nothing to do with his customer service training.

"Hello."

Seifer just nodded, being cool. He forgot the stupid grin still on his face.

"I would like something similar to that wool please."

"Sure thing! I'll just get some more for you."

"I thought it was the end of the roll?"

"...shit. I mean- fuck. Dammit."

The brunette looked surprised before laughing. Seifer knew that moment that he was doomed.

"Okay, okay, so I got creative with the stock. But you know... I wanted to help."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you. My kitten really enjoyed it."

"Kitten? Oh, that's why... that's really cute. What's your- its name?"

"My name is Squall."

(Thank you Hyne)

"And the kitten... Well, he doesn't have a name yet. I rescued him last week."

Seifer couldn't believe that this guy hadn't yet stopped getting more adorable by the second.  
"Wow. That's really good of you. So why haven't you? Named him."

"Well, I don't think I'm very creative. " He looked up at Seifer. "Maybe you can help me? You must be creative right? Working in a place like this?"

"Absolutely! I can help you - but I'd have to come round to see him."

"Oh. Oh... o-of course. " Squall blushed again.

Seifer looked at the clock and willed it to go faster. He told himself it had worked with Squall. "I get off at five. Meet me outside?"

Squall nodded and left, looking at Seifer through the window before walking out of sight.

 

Squall didn't say much, but Seifer didn't mind as it meant he could follow behind Squall without seeming rude. The guy certainly was an eyeful, head to toe, although Seifer's gaze was pretty much fixed on one zone the whole time he was behind him. He couldn't help it. It was the way Squall walked.

"This is the place," came the soft voice finally.

Seifer looked up, even though he didn't care what the place looked like, as long as it was Squall's and it had a bed. He had already stripped the brunette five different times in his mind, although he was already planning a fantasy where Squall would be removing the clothing himself.

"Seifer?"

"Yes? Sorry? What?"

"Never mind. You came to see the kitten right? Then let's go."

Seifer followed him up, thanking Hyne again for the lift being out of order. Squall opened the door to his flat and whistled, but there was already a little mewing black thing at his feet. Seifer wanted to adopt them both on the spot.

Seifer, racking his brain for something to say, settled on: "I thought the cat would be grey."

Squall gave him a look. "I wouldn't see the wool on him if that were the case." He picked up the kitten and took him over to Seifer. The blonde stroked the back of his neck, planning on doing the same thing to Squall as soon as he got the chance.

"You live alone? No girlfriend, boyfriend, family?"

Squall blushed and took the cat to the kitchen where he gave him a bit of food. "Um, so what do you think is a good name for him?"

Seifer was tempted to admit he didn't care, that it was just an excuse. "I don't know. I have to spend more time here, to get to know what he's like. Looks aren't everything." He offered a grin.

Squall didn't look at him and just opened the fridge. "Drink?"

"Anything with alcohol in it?"

"I... not in the fridge. Try that cabinet over there."

Seifer had a look and found a few unopened bottles. So Squall wasn't much of a drinker.

"Here." Squall had brought him a glass.

"Thanks. None for you?" Squall shook his head and went to sit down. Seifer sat down with him and soon felt a soft pawing at his leg. He grinned. "Hello little guy. Come on." He tapped his leg and the kitten jumped, climbing up. He rubbed behind its ears and enjoyed the interaction for a while. He noticed Squall watching him and looked over. "So. Names. Will you prefer cutesy or manly?"

Squall shrugged. "Anything I won't get tired of saying over and over again."

Seifer wanted to offer his own name for that purpose. "Uh, how about..." He spotted the tangled remnants of the ball of wool in the corner. "Hey! Wow, no wonder you came back so quickly." He then noticed the colour of the carpet. "Ahhhh, no wonder you wanted that colour. Very wise." He grinned at Squall, who was avoiding his gaze. Seifer was convinced he could see flushed skin behind the dark hair. Seifer wasn't sure if he was saying anything wrong or right but he hadn't been kicked out yet, which was promising. However, he decided he'd prefer that to imposing on Squall while the brunette hated every moment and was too polite to say anything. He didn't want to be resented, especially not when he was having all these blissful fantasies about the guy. "Sorry. Names."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I asked."

"No! It's good. I just feel like... a friend, visiting. I guess 'cause I'm round your place it feels as if we know each other more than we actually do."

Squall nodded. "You don't have to think of a name. I'll just call him whatever."

Seifer chuckled. "That's a creative one. Though it might get tiring after a while."

Squall looked at him, not understanding at first. Seifer saw the moment Squall realised he was being teased. The blue eyes widened a little and he bit his lip. Seifer wasn't sure if he was trying to hide a smile. "Oh." The kitten moved himself to Squall's lap and started nuzzling a hand.

Seifer watched and took a deep breath. "You know, I'd like- I wouldn't mind seeing you again, like this. Naming aside. You know."

Squall looked up at him before returning his attention to his pet. "Um, okay."

Seifer felt like jumping up and cheering. That had been so easy. His mind was already encouraging him to skip a few stages and just pounce on the brunette, but he thought better of it. He wasn't going to push his good luck. "Okay, let's at least come up with some ideas. So... what do you like that's black?"

"Leather."

"..." (Hyne help me.)


End file.
